Photogrammetry is used to create three dimensional (3D) models from two dimensional (2D) images, which can be taken from a simple camera, or a fixed array of cameras. Current photogrammetry methods appear to use rigid and bulky multi-camera systems that involve a set number of cameras in a single configuration.
Many other systems specifically created for photogrammetry use in excess of 18 cameras with some systems using up to 120 cameras and are mostly limited to static, in-studio operations. Multiple camera systems used in photogrammetry typically require the use of multiple media cards, as opposed to a system in which all the images are downloaded simultaneously into a computer device (e.g., a computer table or smartphone), thus allowing the user to access all the images conveniently, either directly through the computer device, or through the media card associated with the computer device.